monster_high_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleo de Nile
Cleo de Nile is a main character in Monster High. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Gillies. Character Description Cleo is the daughter of the Mummy and a former princess (from a long time ago). She is the queen bee and captain of the Fear Squad. She is also the girlfriend of Deuce Gorgon and often comes into conflict with the other ghouls at Monster High, as Cleo charms and enchant the other monsters... often in a deceptive way. Early Life Cleo was originally a princess and the daughter of the mummy, Ramses de Nile and is over 5,842 years old (give or take a few years). In the present day, Cleo now lives in New Salem with her father and attends Monster High where she is the captain of the Fear Squad. Prior to the start of the series, Cleo was best ghoulfriends with Clawdeen Wolf and dated her older brother, Clawd Wolf but ended the relationship resulting in a feud between Cleo and Clawdeen, which only furthered Clawd's heartbreak and Clawdeen's hatred when she began dating Clawd's former best friend, Deuce Gorgon. Biography Chapter One: New Ghoul When Heath Burns is caught flirting with the new ghoul Frankie Stein, Cleo is amused at his failed attempts while her boyfriend Deuce Gorgon helps Frankie. Cleo gives Frankie a cold welcome to Monster High, and when Frankie admits she has a crush on Deuce to Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf and Lagoona Blue, Frankie learns from Draculaura that Cleo and Clawdeen's brother Clawd used to date before Cleo broke-up with Clawd and broke his heart, igniting a feud between the ghouls. Cleo and Deuce arrive late into Mr. Rotter's classroom where Cleo charms her way out of trouble before tripping up Frankie when her hand falls off from it's stitches and began crawling around the class, even crawling on top of Cleo's head where she screams, resulting in the classroom's windows smashing. Mr. Rotter insists they go to Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's office which infuritates Cleo. While at Bloodgood's office, Cleo insists her father pays for the damages caused to the windows, before being dismissed by Bloodgood. At the creepateria, Cleo is upset because Deuce left her alone as she blamed Frankie for the incident in Mr. Rotter's classroom, however, Cleo ends up taunting Clawdeen before being dragged to the floor, resulting in Frankie stopping the altercation with her electricity. Cleo then leaves in anger. Cleo is later seen over the balcony in school with Deuce watching the commotion over the discovery of Invisi Billy's body as she stares down at Frankie. Chapter Two: Love Bites TBA Powers and Abilities *'Anatomical Liberation:' Simulacrums are able to remove their body parts from their stitches, however, it appears that they have no control over their attached limbs as seen with Frankie's hand. Relationships *Clawd Wolf **'Start Up:' Prior to the start of "Chapter One: New Ghoul" **'Broke Up:' Prior to the start of "Chapter One: New Ghoul" ***'Reason:' Unknown *Deuce Gorgon **'Start Up:' Prior to the start of "Chapter One: New Ghoul" Appearances Season One (02/10) *"Chapter One: New Ghoul" *"Chapter Two: Love Bites" *"Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best" *"Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites" *"Chapter Six: Dead Tired" *"Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me" *"Chapter Eight: A Monster of Interest" *"Chapter Nine: The Ghoul Who Knew Too Much" Gallery :Category:Images of Cleo de Nile Cleo_de_Nile.png Cleo_de_Nile_(Artwork).jpg Cleo_de_Nile_(Artwork)_(2).png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Mummies Category:Students at Monster High Category:Members of the Fear Squad Category:Season 1 Characters